dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dragon Age II
} |supertitle = Spiel |name = Dragon Age II |image = DA2 Cover.jpg |px = 270px |developers = Bioware |publishers = Electronic Arts |release = 8. März 2011 (USA) 11. März 2011 (Europa) |engine = Lycium |mode = Einzelspieler |platform = PC PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |version = 1.04 }} Dragon Age II ist die Fortsetzung zu Dragon Age: Origins entwickelt von dem kanadischen Spielentwickler BioWare. Es wurde für die Playstation 3, den PC und die Xbox 360 am 8. Juli 2010 veröffentlicht."Häufig gestellte Fragen". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. , für den Mac ist es am 12. Januar 2011 erschienen. Chris Priestly Retrieved 01-12-2011 In US-Amerika soll es laut BioWare am 08. März 2011 erscheinen, in Europa am 11. März 2011. Der erste CGI-Trailer, Destiny, wurde am 17. August 2010 veröffentlicht.Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Offizielle Beschreibung Erlebe die großartige Fortsetzung von den Erfindern des Spiels Dragon Age: Origins, dem Spiel des Jahres 2009 und Mass Effect 2. Du kannst der Champion von Kirkwall werden, sammle tödliche Verbündete und erlange Berühmtheit. Dein legendärer Aufstieg an die Macht beginnt jetzt - lass die Welt sich für immer verändern. Handlung :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Handlung Dragon Age II Die Handlung setzt während den Ereignissen des ersten Teils der Serie, Dragon Age: Origins, ein. Die Dunkle Brut hat mittlerweile Lothering erreicht und alle, die überlebt habe, sind auf der Flucht, darunter Protagonist Hawke und seine Familie. Es gelingt ihnen in die Freien Marschen, nach Kirkwall, zu flüchten. In Dragon Age II begleitet man den Protagonisten über einen Zeitraum von sieben Jahren, die seinen Aufstieg und Einfluss in der dort ansässigen Gesellschaft dokumentieren. Seine Erlebnisse werden hierbei in einer Rückschau des Zwerges Varric Tethras erzählt und gipfelt letztendlich in den zerrütteten Zustand der Welt von Dragon Age: Inquisition. Gameplay Hauptmerkmale * Der Hauptcharakter trägt den Namen Hawke, hier kann zwischen männlichem und weiblichem Protagonisten gewählt werden. * Man beeinflusst das Spielgeschehen mehrere Jahre lang, wobei jede Tat Auswirkungen auf die Umwelt zur Folge hat. * Für alle drei Klassen - Magier, Schurke und Krieger - wurden neue Kampftechniken eingeführt. * Das grafische Aussehen des Spiels wurde komplett erneuert. * Aktualisierte Grafiken und eine neue Spielperspektive. * Wie im Vorgänger sind auch Romanzen mit den Gefährten möglich.Kelly, Neon. Interview mit Dr. Greg Zeschuk. "In the house with Dr. Greg Zeschuk". VideoGamer.com. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. *In Dragon Age II gibt es einen deutlicheren Unterschied zwischen den einzelnen Rassen. Elfen, Zwerge und Qunari wurden überarbeitet oder sogar komplett neu entworfen.Cork, Jeff. "Ein Blick auf die Entwicklung von qunari". Game Informer. 2010-07-28. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Übertragen von Spielständen :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Hawke und Charaktererstellung (DA II). Dragon Age II erlaubt es den Spielern die Spielstände vom Vorgänger Dragon Age: Origins zu importieren. Während man also einen anderen Charakter in Dragon Age II spielt, werden die früheren Entscheidungen des alten Charakters aus Dragon Age: Origins die Welt komplett verändern. Plunkett, Luke. "Dragon Age 2 Following In Mass Effect's Footsteps". 2010-07-12. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Die Entscheidungen der Charaktere aus Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening, Die Golems von Amgarrak und Hexenjagd können auch importiert werden, die einzelnen Charaktere jedoch können nicht übernommen werden. Fähigkeitenbaum :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Fähigkeiten (Dragon Age II), Spezialisierungen (DA II) '' Der lineare Verlauf des Talentbaumes in Origins bedeutete, dass der Spieler wertvolle Punkte für Fähigkeiten einsetzen musste, die er eigentlich nie verwenden wollte - um die eigentlichen Fähigkeiten zu erlangen. Der Talentbaum in ''Dragon Age II dagegen, bietet mehr als einen Weg um die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten zu erhalten. Es gibt diverse Spezialisierungen und Abzweigungen. Handwerk In Dragon Age: Origins musste der Spieler erst das Rezept lernen um nötige Zutaten für einen Trank, ein Gift oder eine Falle finden zu können. Sobald aber in Dragon Age II der Charakter des Spielers auf Elfenwurzel stößt (als Beispiel), haben alle Anbieter Zugang dazu. Die Herausforderung besteht darin, die benötigten Komponenten und Rohstoffe und deren Quellen zu finden. Arendt, Susan. "Preview: Was ist neu in Dragon Age II". The Escapist. 2010-12-20. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Wichtige Charaktere :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Hawke bzw. Begleiter (Dragon Age II) und Kategorie: Charaktere (Dragon Age II). 600px|center * Hawke: Protagonist und Flüchtling aus Ferelden. * Flemeth: Die berüchtigte Hexe der Wildnis.(August 2010). Game Informer. (208): 50. * Cassandra: Eine Sucherin der Kirche, die an Hawke interessiert ist. * Varric: Ein Zwerg, Erzähler und Begleiter von Hawke. * Bethany: Hawkes Schwester und ein Magier. Obermeir, Michael. "Erste Fakten und exklusive Screenshots". GameStar. 2010-07-14. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Google translation.) * Carver: Hawkes Bruder und ein Krieger.Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Anders: Ein abtrünniger Magier, dem man bereits in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begegnet * Wesley Vallen: Ein verletzter Templer, dem Hawke auf der Flucht begegnet Lothering. * Aveline: Wesleys Frau und ein Krieger. * Isabela: Der Kapitän des Piratenschiffs Siren's Call; sie ist auch ein Schurke und trifft man bereits in Dragon Age: Origins. * Fenris: Ein männlicher Elf und ehemaliger Sklave aus Tevinter, dem Lyrium durch seinem Meister ins Fleisch gebrannt wurde."Character". BioWare. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Marethari: Die Hüterin des Sabrae-Klans von den Dalish-Elfen. * Merrill: Die "Erste" der Hüterin Marethari. Sie übt aktiv Blutmagie aus. *Sebastian Vael: Ein Schurke adeliger Abstammung, dessen Familie ermordet wurde und der auf Rache sinnt. *Orsino: Ein elfischer Magier. Er ist der erste Verzauberer des Zirkels der Magi von Kirkwall. *Meredith: Die Kommandantin der Templer von Kirkwall. *Bartrand: Varrics Bruder. *Marlowe Dumar: Der Vicomte von Kirkwall. Dialoge Das Dialog-System Dragon Age: Origins ist durch ein Dialog-Rad erweitert worden, das bis zu sechs Antwort- und Nachfrage-Slots enthält, ähnlich BioWares früherem Mass Effect. Im Gegensatz zu Mass Effect jedoch, wird nach der Auswahl mit Cursor die Absicht des Spielers gezeigt: flirtend, gewalttätig, sarkastisch, etc.Kirby, Mary. "Question on dialogue system". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07.. Darüber hinaus wird die Spielfigur Hawke eine Stimme besitzen. Der männliche Hawke wird von Nicholas Boulton gesprochen. Anerkennung und Geschenke :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Freundschaft und Feindschaft bzw. Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Dragon Age II nutzt ein System zwischen Freundschaft und Feindschaft. Anders als zum Vorgänger besteht also nicht nur die Möglichkeit den "Weg der Freundschaft" zu gehen. Entweder baut man eine freundliche oder eine antagonistische Beziehung zu den Kameraden auf. Man kann mit ihnen streiten und über Punkte diskutieren.Kirby, Mary. "Will party approval be done the same way?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Spezielle Entscheidungen können die Gefährten trotzdem gegen Hawke aufbringen, auch wenn diese vorab für sein/ihr Vorhaben gestimmt haben. Es wird in Dragon Age II weniger Geschenke geben. Außerdem sind die Geschenke für jeden Begleiter spezifisch festgelegt und können bestimmte Dialoge beeinflussen oder sogar auslösen. Romanzen :Für Mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Romanzen (Dragon Age II) Nach einem Interview mit Mike Laidlaw, wird in Dragon Age II für alle Geschlechter und Orientierungen Platz für Romanzen sein. RPG France. Interview mit Mike Laidlaw. "Preview et Interview exclusives de Dragon Age II". 2010-12-19. Retrieved 2011-01-07. (Translated by AbouU. "The french preview by RPG France". Retrieved 2011-01-07.) Rüstungen und Waffen :Für mehr Informationen siehe Hauptartikel Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II). Anders als im Vorgänger ist es nun auch nicht mehr möglich, die Gefährten mit anderen Rüstungen auszustatten. Jeder Begleiter erhält sein ganz spezifisches Outfit, das z.B. mit Runenslots erweitert und aufgerüstet werden kann. Kleinere Ausrüstungsgegenstände wie Gürtel oder Amulette sind beliebig austauschbar. Auch Waffen und Schilde können jederzeit ausgetauscht werden, sofern der Begleiter die nötigen Voraussetzungen erfüllt (Ausnahme: Varric). Editionen * Reguläre Edition * Dragon Age II BioWare Signature Edition Inhalte zum Download Die folgenden DLCs wurden bisher herausgegeben. * Der verbannte Prinz - Hilf dem verbannten Prinzen Sebastian Vael Rache für seine Familie auszuüben - Beinhaltet einen neuen Begleiter, eine neue Romanze, mehrere Quests und diverse Waffen und Rüstungen. (Erhältlich mit der Signatur Edition oder seperat für 7US Dollar oder 560 Microsoft Points) * Das Vermächtnis - Begib dich in ein altes Gefängnis der grauen Wächter um mehr über die Geschichte von Hawke herauszufinden - Beinhaltet mehrere neue Quests, eine exklusive neue Karte und das Wiedersehen mit einem Begleiter.(Für 800 Microsoft Points erhältlich) * Das Zeichen der Assassinin - Begebe dich an die Seite von der mysteriösen Assassinin Tallis um das "Herz der VIelen" aus dem Chateu zu stehlen - Beinhalten ein tempöräres Gruppenmitglied, mehrere darunter auch Begleiter-Quests, eine neue Karte und diverse Waffen und Rüstungen. (Für 800 Microsoft Points erhältlich * Das schwarze Emporium - Begebe dich an einen mysteriösen Ort in Kirkwall, von dem nur wenige Personen wissen - Beinhaltet verschiede Händler, neue Gegenstände und eine Option, das Aussehen des Charakters zu verändern (Erhältlich mit jeder Original Dragon Age II - CD ) * Rückblick (erhältlich bei der offiziellen Dragon Age II website) * Stab von Parthalan (erhältlich bei der Anmeldung für den Newsletter) Systemanforderungen Minimum *OS: Windows XP 32-bit mit SP3 *OS: Windows Vista 32-bit mit SP2 *OS: Windows 7 64-bit *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo mit 1.8 GHz *CPU: AMD Athlon 64 X2 mit 1.8 GHz *RAM: 1 GB (1.5 GB Vista und Windows 7) *Video: Radeon HD 2600 Pro 256 MB *Video: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GS 256 MB *Laufwerk: DVD ROM erforderlich *Speicherplatz: 7 GB *Sound: Direct X 9.0c kompatible Soundkarte Windows Leistungsindex: 4.5 Empfohlen *CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad mit 2.4 GHz *CPU: AMD Phenom II X3 Drei-Kerne 2.8 GHz *RAM: 2GB (4 GB Vista und Windows 7) *Video: ATI 3850 512 MB *Video: NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB *DirectX 11: ATI 5850 *DirectX 11: NVIDIA 460 Technologie In einem Interview mit JoystiqJoystiq, Website sagte BioWare VP Greg Zeschuk: "Ich denke eines der wichtigsten Dinge, an denen wir gerade in Dragon Age II arbeiten ist die Technologie des Spiels. Wir leisten jede Menge Arbeit, um aus der Dragon Age Engine alles herauszuholen und es optisch erstklassig zu gestalten "pklepek. "BioWare Already Name Dropping Dragon Age 2, Promises Better Visuals". G4tv.com 2010-01-29. Retrieved 2011-01-07. Galerie Konzeptzeichnungen= Kirkwall concept art 2.jpg DAII Concept.jpg Market concept art.jpg Hightown.jpg Hightown-02-p.jpg TheGallows.jpg Lowtown-01-alley-p.jpg Lowtown-02-market-c.jpg Viscount's Keep concept art.png Kirkwall Chantry concept art.jpg The Black Emporium concept art.jpg Kirkwall concept art.jpg Kirkwall concept art 3.jpg Kirkwall concept art 4.jpg Deep Roads gate concept art.jpg Deep Roads DAII concept art.jpg Sundermount-01-p.jpg Blightlands concept art.png |-| Videos= Datei:Dragon Age II - Launch Trailer Datei:Dragon Age II Destiny Trailer Deutsch Referenzen Externe Verweise * Offizielle Webseite en:Dragon Age II ru:Dragon Age II Kategorie:Dragon Age II Kategorie:Reale Welt